As an exhaust purifier for purifying exhaust gas of an engine, an exhaust purifier described in Patent Literature 1 has heretofore been known. The exhaust purifier described in Patent Literature 1 is made by forming a bulging portion on an exhaust pipe from which the exhaust gas is exhausted, and mounting, on the bulging portion, an injector that injects a reducing agent. The exhaust purifier is provided with a pipe member on the exhaust gas upstream side of the bulging portion, and the pipe member is projected from the bulging portion.